


The Lion

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [18]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Emma invites Sam to play.
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "character" theme at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/), even though it's last month's challenge, lol. Slight homage to the books. :)

While Luna cleans up the dishes from dinner, Sam leans against kitchen door frame, smiling and watching Emma play. She sets her dolls up in specific placements, and she’s already imagining fantastic worlds in which they can live.

In the corner of her eye, she spots Sam, and her eyes light up as she grins. “Sam! Do you want to play Narnia with me?”

Sam, knowing the beloved tale, nods at her. “Well, sure, Emma. Which character do you want me to be?”

Her face brightens when she has the perfect idea. “You get to play the lion, of course!”  



End file.
